vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atropal
|-|Atropal= |-|Scion= Summary Atropals are stillborn godlings who have spontaneously risen as undead. A foul aura surrounds the Abomination, snuffing out weaker life and draining the souls of those near it. When one rises the Gods cringe and seal them in tombs for all time. But sometimes the barriers are broken and one is freed to wreak havoc on the multiverse. Unlike most other Abominations however, an Atropal is closer to divinity than most realize making its far harder to kill. If its proper form is slain but its body not completely destroyed, its remaining flesh can reform into a Atropal Scion to furthur its goals of widespread death and destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly Low 7-B | Likely High 6-A Name: Atropal Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Abomination Powers and Abilities: Immortality (1, 2, 3, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Necromancy, Corruption (Type 3), Teleportation, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Its gaze can kill living creatures), Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce the life force of living creatures), Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification (Can reduce the statistics of living creatures and increase those of undead creatures), Mind Manipulation (limited to undead), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure and Regeneration Nullification (A soul eaten by an Atropal is beyond the power of the gods to resurrect . A god can resurrect someone destroyed by the sphere of annihilation, which destroys something on all levels of existence, including the soul), Power Nullification (Limited to magic), Aura, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As the undead children of the gods, Atropals should maintain the purely abstract physiology of those with a higher or lower spiritual existence, known as Outsiders), Dimensional Travel, and Life Manipulation. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Magic, Poison Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation | All previous to a much higher degree. Regeneration (Low-Mid without repercussions, but it can go up to High-Mid although this weakens the Atropal heavily), True Seeing (True sight allows an Atropal to see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Omnilingualism, Summoning, Corruption (All three types), Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase its speed with Haste), Fear Manipulation. Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to casters of Freezing Sphere), possibly Small City level+ (Comparable to Dragons who can generate storms with their power. However the Atropal with this rating had been feasting on souls for a notable peroid of time) | Likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the Phaethon) Speed: Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to adventurers who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far superior to its weaker form) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can push at least 340 kilograms) | At least Class K (Can grapple and overpower creatures such as the Tarrasque) Striking Strength: Unknown (Both incarnations are noted as having atrophied arms and primarily rely on spells and magical touch attacks to do damage rather than physical strength) Durability: Large Building level, possibly Small City level+ | Likely Multi-Continent level Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even without a Divine Spark Abominations require almost no substance and can live for eons between needing them. With a Divine Spark they require nothing to live and cannot die to a natural cause. An Atropal is an undead which is noted as possessing infinite stamina) Range: Extended melee range due to size, much further with magic, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses Intelligence: Above Average (Has an intelligence rating of 16 when the average Human is rated at a 10) | Extraordinary Genius (Its intelligence is equal to that of an Elder Brain) Weaknesses: Good-aligned or sentient/living weapons can bypass its regeneration Note: This profile assumes that the Atropal possess a divine spark Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Corruption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities